An obstruction light (also sometimes called a beacon light) can be used to alert someone within sight of the light emitted by the obstruction light of a hazard. For example, an aircraft obstruction light, can be used to alert a pilot as to an obstacle that may provide a hazard to aircraft navigation. Obstruction lights are typically used on buildings, towers, and other tall structures.